<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Night The Lights Went Out In Ohio by StrawberryTart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663929">The Night The Lights Went Out In Ohio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryTart/pseuds/StrawberryTart'>StrawberryTart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fix-It, M/M, Sam Winchester for like one whole minute, really more of a pas de deux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryTart/pseuds/StrawberryTart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Series Finale Fix-It</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Night The Lights Went Out In Ohio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started out like any vampire hunt, but as the steel bar pierced Dean’s back he knew that was it. He was pretty sure it had gone through a lung at least, and the pain was at the same time excruciating and somehow far away. Sammy said he was in shock. He’d always known, deep down, that he was gonna go out like this. It’s what happened to hunters. And sure, maybe losing Cas had made him just that much more reckless. There was a carelessness now, beyond his usual devil-may-care attitude. So he knew it was coming. It was just a matter of when. Sammy had gone out to try to call for help. Dean took the moment of privacy to utter a quick prayer. It was his last moments, after all, and if he was being honest he wasn’t sure whether he was gonna make it upstairs or head downstairs. He’d done a lot of things in his life, and that wasn’t even counting his time as an honest-to-Jack demon. Out of habit though, he found himself praying to Cas, not God- not Jack. And wasn’t that a hell of thing? The stray kid they picked up and basically adopted was God now. 

</p><p>“Cas, I’m pretty sure you can’t hear me in The Empty, but  before I bite it I wanted to say... I didn’t have a chance back at the bunker. You know, you could have knocked me on my ass when you told me. Hell, Cas, you did knock me on my ass. But I’m headed out now, and, well, I couldn’t go without ever saying it- Castiel-"<br/>
</p><p><b><i>the flutter of huge wings, deafening in the silence of the old barn</i></b><br/>
</p><p>“Hello, Dean.”<br/>
</p><p>“Shit, I must be losing it fast, Sammy was right.” And then there nothing but light, bright and blinding. And the pain, that intense, somehow distant yet overwhelming pain was gone. Dean realized he had reflexively squeezed his eyes shut tight against the light. He opened them, carefully. He was lying on the dirt floor, his upper body cradled in Castiel’s arms, those fathomless blue eyes were staring down at him. “Cas!”
</p><p>“Yes, Dean. It is me."<br/>
</p><p>“I thought you were dead! The Empty-“<br/>
</p><p>“Jack raised me from The Empty. He needed some help getting Heaven in order, and I needed some help recuperating. The Empty was… not pleased with me. I meant to come back to the bunker once I was able, but I did not expect your reckless behavior.”<br/>
</p><p>“Aw, now Cas, you know me.”<br/>
</p><p>“Indeed. I cannot fathom why I expected you to carry on like someone with common sense. I have healed your wounds, but you may want to be careful standing up.” Cas raised him to sitting position and stood, straightening his coat. He held out an arm. Dean gripped it easily.<br/>
</p><p>“Cas, I wanted to get it out, I couldn’t die without saying it. Castiel, I love you.” They kissed. The last remaining lightbulbs in the old barn exploded in their sockets.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this. I had to work it out in my head for a day or two, but here's what I came up with. Sorry Sam's more of a cameo than anything else. The boys insisted they needed some alone time, and who am I to tell them they don't deserve it?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>